The current invention relates to leisure and amusement slide elements and systems.
GB 2224948 discloses a leisure slide comprising a circular bowl having an exit aperture formed in its base. A rider travels down a tubular slide and circuits at least partway around the bowl before exiting the bowl through the exit aperture. The rider may slide with the aid of flowing water or a waxed plastic bag. In those arrangements in which the slide is a waterslide, the rider drops into a splash pool provided below the bowl.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,955 and 6,485,372 disclose a waterslide bowl element having a bottom wall configured to form a throat around a rider exit opening in the bottom of the bowl. The bowl holds an annular ring of water around the throat that slows down and conducts the rider to the exit opening. The waterslide bowl may be used by riders on inner tubes.
The known leisure rides of this type have a limited throughput, as there must be sufficient interval between riders to ensure that consecutive riders do not collide with each other. Typically, a rider should have exited the bowl before the next rider begins their ride. This is undesirable for individuals wanting to ride the slides, as they may have to queue to ride the slide. Equally, it is undesirable for the operator, as they may need to provide additional waterslides to cope with demand.
At least some of the problems associated with known prior art leisure rides may be overcome by the disclosed elements and systems.